Egy Shinigami naplója
by MeaViolet
Summary: Hamano Aina frissen kikerülve az Akadémiáról a nem vágyott hatodik osztagba kerül. Azonban azt nem sejti, hogy egy ezzel egy olyan pozíciót is kap, amire a Lelkek Világában még nem volt példa...
1. Miért pont én?

Ú Amikor történetünk kezdetét vette, gyönyörű nyári idő volt - a nap vakítóan sütött, a tücskök a fűben ciripeltek, minden tökéletesen nyugodt volt. Minden és mindenki, kivétel ez alól természetesen én, akinek már reggeltől kezdve görcsben állt a gyomra, és úgy is maradt egész nap. Mindenki vidáman nevetgélt körülöttem az Akadémián, csak én nem tudtam. Egész nap olyan voltam, mint aki lenyelt egy Zanpakoutót, és körítésnek mellé egy citromot is.

„Aina, mi a baj? Aina, miért vagy ilyen? Örülnöd kéne! Aina, hahó! Mi van veled, figyelsz rám egyáltalán...?" Egész nap csak ezt hallottam. Válaszképpen minden egyes alkalommal megráztam a fejem, aminek eredményeként a csoporttársam, aki épp velem próbált kommunikációt folytatni, vállat vonva odébbállt és mással kezdett csevegni. Ideges voltam, mert ma volt az osztagba soroló ceremónia, amire már attól a naptól kezdve vártam, hogy felvettek az Akadémiára. Így nem is csoda, hogy egész nap egy szót sem szóltam, és folyamatosan csak az járt a fejemben, hogy melyik osztaghoz vesznek fel. Volt elképzelésem róla, hogy hová szeretnék menni, és hová nem.

Végre leteltek az unalmas könyökléssel és kósza gondolatokkal eltelt utolsó órák (amiken senki nem figyelt persze, aminek eredményeként egyik-másik csoporttársam szépen meg is égett), és felsorakozhattunk az Akadémia előtt, hogy megtudjuk, ki hová került. A gyomrom idegesen remegett, már alig vártam, hogy rám kerüljön a sor. Negyed óra várakozás után ez meg is történt.

\- Hamano Aina... - nézett bele a papírjába a főkapitány, miközben én mint egy mantrát, ismételgettem magamban: csak ne a tizenegyes osztagba, csak ne a tizenegyes osztagba! Nem akarok a hentes osztaghoz menni!

\- Hatos osztag! - nézett fel a papírjából Yamamoto, egyenesen rám. Bennem megállt az ütő. Hatos osztag? Hiszen az... Kuchiki Byakuya osztaga! Remek, egy jégcsap lesz a kapitányom. Sóhajtottam egyet, majd türelmetlenül végigvártam, míg mindenkit beosztanak, majd amilyen gyorsan lehetett, elszeleltem az Akadémiáról.

Az a jól kigondolt tervem, miszerint a lehető leggyorsabban elhúzom a csíkot úgy, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen senkivel sem leállnom beszélgetni, meghiúsult. Valaki követett. És nemsokára ki is derült, hogy ki az.

\- Aina! A füleden ülsz? Már egy fél órája kiabálok utánad! - hallatszott egy dühös hangnem, melyben felismertem csoporttársamat, és nem mellékesen egy jó barátot, Haruno Yukit.

\- Bocs Yuki - vetettem hátra a vállam fölött, és kényelmesen nekidőltem egy fának, hogy a srác beérhessen. Mellém ért, és megrázta a fejét.

-Mi bajod van? Egész nap kerültél!

\- Nem kerültelek, csak ideges voltam az egész beosztósdi miatt. - Most rajtam volt a fejrázás sora.

\- És emiatt bujkáltál egész nap? Hihetetlen vagy - nézett a szemembe Yuki.

\- Tudom, de ejtsük a témát. Nem akarok arra gondolni sem, hogy mi vár rám Kuchiki Byakuyánál. Tényleg, Yuki, te melyik osztaghoz kerültél?

\- A tízeshez.

\- Most miért vagy ilyen letört? Hiszen az jó, nem? - néztem értetlenül Yukira.

\- Nem, nem jó! - csattant fel a srác, tőle szokatlan hangnemben.

\- De miért?

\- Még mindig nem esett le? Tudod mit, gondolkodj rajta még egy kicsit! Sőt, ne is fáradj tornáztatni az agyadat, úgysem fogsz rájönni! Azért nem jó, mert így nem láthatlak majd!

\- De... Yuki, ha rajtam múlik, én ezt nem hagyom, hogy így eltávolodjunk egymástól!

A srác keserűen felnevetett.

\- Nem fogod hagyni? Ne zavarjon, hogy már rég eltávolodtunk egymástól neked köszönhetően! - kiabálta az arcomba a neked szót erősen megnyomva Yuki. - Mostanában folyamatosan csak arra gondolsz, hogyan bújhatnál el az emberek elől! Én megértem, hogy gondjaid vannak, de talán szólhatnál nekem is, mert aggódok miattad! Azt hittem, hogy egy szaros ceremónia nem fogja megbolygatni a barátságunkat ennyire és nem lesz gond belőle, ha mindketten másik osztaghoz kerülünk, de úgy látom, tévedtem! Már régen nem érdekel téged az, hogy mi van velem, és én mit érzek, a lényeg, hogy te egyedül maradhass a problémáiddal és a kicsinyes félelmeiddel!

Yuki fejmosása hidegzuhanyként ért. Még sohasem veszekedtünk így, ha problémánk volt, megbeszéltük. Pár percig csak bámultam a srácra, egy hang sem jött ki a torkomon, de végül megerőltettem magam.

-De... Yuki... Én...

\- Ha azt akarod mondani, hogy sajnálod, ne fáradj a magyarázkodással, nem érdekel! Jó elmélkedést a gondjaidon, de immár nélkülem! - kiabálta felém az utolsó mondatot, majd elrohant. Én továbbra is úgy álltam, mint aki földbegyökerezett.

\- A francba! - sziszegtem, majd egy nagyot ütöttem a fába - Miért pont mindig engem talál meg a szerencse?! A francba is, Yuki, én ezt nem akartam így! Bár bocsánatot kérhetnék! Megtehetném, hogy utánad futok, de túlságosan is tudom már, hogy ilyenkor nem vagy hajlandó meghallgatni. A francba is - sziszegtem összeszorított fogakkal, egy hatalmas nagy gombóccal a torkomban. A sírás szélén álltam, és ez régen nem jó. Tehetetlennek és magányosnak éreztem magam, ami csak még jobban hozzásegített ahhoz, hogy a könnyeim meginduljanak az állam felé. Az egész izgulás, a vizsgák és a beosztósdi sikeresen kihozta belőlem ezt az érzelmi káoszt.

\- A francba is! Úgy bőgök, mint valami kislány... Szedd össze magad, Aina, nem viselkedhetsz így! - Összeszedtem magam, majd elindultam.

Azonban nem jutottam messzire, mert egy kiáltást sodort felém a szél.

\- Hamano! Várjon! - Egy halálisten futott felém, akit nem ismertem. Megálltam, és nagyot nyelve hátrafordultam. Remek, lehetséges volna, hogy máris tettem valami olyat, amit nem kellett volna? Vagy mégsem a hatos osztaghoz osztottak volna be?

\- Bocsánat, hogy zavarom. A hatodik osztagtól vagyok. Egy üzenetet szeretnék átadni Önnek.

Elkerekedett a szemem. Üzenetet? Biztosan Kuchiki kapitánytól. De... Álljunk csak meg egy percre! Nincs okom az aggódásra, elvégre még csak most kerültem az osztaghoz, mi olyat tehettem volna, amit nem kellett volna? Semmit! - így hát normalizáltam a szemmértékemet és ránéztem a halálistenre.

\- Kuchiki kapitány azt üzeni, legyen szíves megjelenni holnap reggel hétkor a hatos osztag épületében! És lehetőleg ne késsen el!

\- Ömm... Rendben, ott leszek! - mosolyogtam zavartan, miközben a tiszt visszament a dolgára. Remek. Vajon mit akar a kapitány? Nyilván a szabályokat ismertetni, meg az unalmas dolgokat, hogy mit lehet és mit nem. Sóhajtottam egyet, majd elindultam az ideiglenes szállásom felé. Azt azonban nem gondoltam volna, hogy holnap még ennél is nagyobb meglepetés vár rám...


	2. Leckék arról, hogyan fedezzük Renjit I

\- MICSODA?! – hördültünk fel egyszerre Renjivel, és levegő után kapkodtunk.  
\- Azt hiszem, elég érthető voltam. Jól hallottátok. Most pedig ha nincs kérdés, menjetek bepakolni Aina cuccait az szállásodra, Renji.  
\- Rendben, kapitány – hajolt meg sietősen hadarva Renji és amilyen gyorsan lehetett, kihúzott magával az épületből, megmentve attól, hogy esetlegesen nekiugorjak a kapitánynak.  
\- Hát ez… hát ez... ILYEN NINCS! ILYEN EGYSZERŰEN… NINCS! Ez nem igaz! Nem, nem és nem! Nem akarom elhinni! – hisztiztem végig a szállás felé vezető utat szinte önkívületben.  
\- Állj már le egy pillanatra legalább, úgy hápogsz, mint egy kacsa, a rohadt életbe is! Idegesítesz! – fogta meg Renji a karom megóvva a további hisztitől és önkívületben fetrengéstől.  
\- Mit vétettem? Most komolyan! Soha az életben nem tettem keresztbe másoknak, nem fecsegtem ki senki titkát, jól tanultam… akkor meg miért?! Miért Kuchiki Byakuya? És miért második hadnagy?!  
\- Ha nem tetszik, van ajtó, el lehet menni – vont vállat Renji – Ne mondd, hogy ha én megszoktam,neked nem fog menni.  
\- Úgy beszélsz, mintha évek óta ismernénk egymást, pedig alig egy fél napja!  
\- Persze, mert elég volt hozzá egy fél nap is, hogy kiismerjelek!  
\- Padlót fogtam! Abarai Renji, a nagy emberismerő és lélektanbúvár!  
\- Mondd, nem akarod még befejezni a hülye hisztidet, és becuccolni?

Faképnél hagyva Renjit megfogtam a dobozokat és bevittem őket a szobába, ahol immár két futon állt.

– Véletlenül se segíts! Áá, minek is azt?! – ordibáltam ki Renjinek.  
\- Vagy te olyan nagykislány, fog menni egyedül is – hallottam Renji gúnyos, vontatott hangnemű válaszát az ajtó túloldaláról. Szinte láttam a szemem előtt, ahogy karba tett kézzel és grimaszolva áll az ajtó mögött.  
\- Kösz a semmit – morogtam vissza, majd nekiálltam kipakolni a dobozokból a holmijaimat. Renji beljebb jött, és felvont szemöldökkel, majd később rángatózó szemekkel figyelte, ahogy az ő cuccai mellé felsorakoztak az enyémek.  
\- Nagyszerű, mostantól aztán semmit sem fogok megtalálni – sóhajtott.  
\- Én csak kipakoltam. Szerintem nem kell különösebben kinyitnod a szemed hozzá, hogy megtaláld a dolgaidat. De ha mégsem megy, az már a te bajod – vontam vállat, majd egy negyedóra múlva elégedetten szemléltem meg a „művemet". Renji időközben ledőlt a szobában árválkodó kanapéra. Már épp nyitottam volna a számat, hogy megszólaljak, amikor kopogtatás hallatszott. Odaugrottam az ajtóhoz, hogy kinyissam. Velem szemben egy fekete tüsi-hajú, nálam egy fejjel magasabb hadnagy állt.

\- Üdv! Hisagi Shuuhei vagyok, a kilencedik osztag hadnagya - kacsintott rám - Renji itt van?  
\- Reeeenji, valami Hisagi keres!  
\- Jó, megyek már! – váltott le Renji az ajtónál álldogálásban, majd Hisagihoz fordult.  
\- Mi a helyzet?  
\- Este buli lesz a tizedik osztagnál. Hitsugaya Taichou-nak fontos dolga akadt, Rangiku meg szerzett szakét. Jössz? – vigyorgott rá Renjire az alkapitány.  
\- Hülye vagy? Naná, hogy jövök! Ilyet vétek lenne kihagyni… - vigyorodott el Renji is, majd valamit súgott Hisagi fülébe. Annyit ki tudtam venni, hogy rólam van szó. Szóval valami nem tetszik neki...  
\- Találkozunk tízkor a tizedik osztag főépületénél! – kacsintott rá Renjire Shuuhei, majd eltűnt. A vörös hajú hadnagy épp készült volna visszasüppedni az édes semmittevésbe, azonban az én villámló tekintetemmel kellett szembesülnie.  
\- Most meg miért nézel így rám, he?  
\- Szerintem nem kéne elmenned. A kapitány ma egész éjjel ébren lesz, őrjáratra van beosztva, láttam a falon lógó beosztásról. De, tudod mit? A te dolgod, csak mondom: én nem foglak fedezni Kuchiki kapitánynál, ha lebuksz, az a te bajod.  
\- Senki nem kérte a segítségedet, de ha egy szót is szólsz…  
\- Akkor mi lesz? Lehordasz a sárga földig? – kérdeztem gúnyosan, és hősiesen álltam a barna szemek villámló tekintetét.  
\- Megetetlek Zabimaruval – morogta Renji és dühösen kiment, becsapva maga mögött az ajtót.

Sóhajtva ledobtam magam a kanapéra.  
\- Mit csináljak? - kérdeztem magamtól tanácstalanul- Várjunk csak! Elmegyek megkeresni Yukit! Ez az! – lelkesülve felpattantam a kanapéról, és az övembe tűztem a kardomat. Bár fogalmam sincs minek, hiszen még a Shikai alakja sem tökéletes, anélkül meg egy használhatatlan ócskavasnak számít. De elég erős ahhoz, hogy második hadnagynak válasszanak Kuchiki Byakuya mellé... Hol itt a logika?! – sóhajtottam egyet, majd kiléptem az ajtón. Még éreztem Renji távolodó lélekenergiáját, de hosszas tépelődés után úgy döntöttem, mégsem megyek utána. Csináljon csak amit akar! Ha ilyen hülye, hogy a saját vesztébe rohan...

***

Már egy ideje sétáltam céltalanul le-fel, keresve a tizedik osztag épületét, de ez sehogy sem akart összejönni. Még senki sem mutatta meg az összes osztagszállást, így tehát reménytelen volt, hogy saját kútfőből megtaláljam akármelyiket is, a hatodikon kívül persze.

\- Merre lehet vajon tizedik osztag épülete? Szuper. Már egy negyed órája itt sétálok céltalanul, de fogalmam sincs. Azt hiszem, kénytelen leszek megkérdezni drágalátos Jégcsap kapitányomat... – minden lelkesedéstől mentesen battyogtam a hatodik osztag főépületének kapujához, majd kopogtam. Szuper, hogy egy nap többször is láthatom "kedvenc" kapitányomat. Vajon ennek köszönhető, hogy a kedvem egyre csak lefelé ível?

\- Szabad - szólt ki egy hang, mire benyitottam. - Á, Aina – nézett föl a papírokból Byakuya – mi célból vagy itt?  
\- Elnézést a zavarásért kapitány, de tulajdonképpen segítséget szeretnék kérni.  
\- Milyen segítséget? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Byakuya. Hát, nem valami készséges, az biztos...  
\- Kérem, mondja meg, merre találom a tizedik osztag épületét.  
\- Menj egyenesen, fordulj be a fánál, menj végig az úton és ott lesz.  
\- Köszönöm Kuchiki kapitány. Engedelmével, én távoznék – meghajoltam, majd csendben becsukva magam mögött az ajtót, elindultam. A tizedik osztag félórányi sétára volt a miénktől. Kíváncsi voltam, milyen ott Yukinak. Mikor odaértem, illedelmesen kopogtam. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre egy nő állt az ajtóban.  
\- Üdv! Mi járatban errefelé? – csicseregte (szinte már énekelte) felém, és mosolygott.  
\- Üdvözletem! Hamano Aina vagyok, a hatodik osztagtól – hajoltam meg illedelmesen – Haruno Yukit keresném.  
\- Matsumoto Rangiku, a tizedik osztag hadnagya – mosolygott rám a nő. - Ááá, az új fiút? Sajnálom, de ő éppen nem tartózkodik itt.  
\- Rangiku... vajon honnan ilyen a neve? – töprengtem. - Köszönöm. Akkor én...  
\- Várj! Nem jössz be egy kicsit? Unatkozom a kapitány mellett, folyton csak a papírmunka… - sóhajtozott Matsumoto.  
\- MATSUMOTOO! MEDDIG CSEVEGSZ MÉG? HAGYD BÉKÉN A VENDÉGET, ÉS AZONNAL GYERE VISSZA DOLGOZNI! – hallottam egy morcos hangot.  
\- Ajj már, kapitány! Muszáj ilyennek lennie? Nos, ne haragudj Aina, de mennem kell, mielőtt a kapitány túlságosan is berág. Remélem, találkozunk még!  
\- Pe… persze – hajoltam meg, majd kifújtam magam. – Ennyire szigorú kapitánya lenne? Lehet, hogy én még jól is jártam Byakuyával?... - töprengtem, miközben visszafelé lépkedtem – Várjunk csak! Mekkora egy hülye vagyok! Matsumoto… Hát persze! Onnan volt ismerős a neve, hogy az a hadnagy említette Renjinek! Szóval ő is ott lesz este.

Amint visszaértem a szállásra, lezuttyantam a kanapéra, és rendkívül aktívan bámultam a falat. Sokáig nem történt semmi érdekes, kivéve azt, hogy fél óra elteltével visszajött Renji. Bejött, letette a kardját, rám nézett, majd elment. A távozása után eleredt az eső. Én sem bírtam tovább cérnával, elmentem fürödni, majd lefeküdtem.


End file.
